Unconventional
by Hello Kathryne
Summary: Ten tales about couples that aren’t exactly canon. - Complete - Eva/Ezekial, Noah/Courtney, Chris/Lindsay, Justin/Heather, Harold/Courtney, Geoff/Sadie, DJ/Katie, Geoff/Izzy, Trent/Bridgette, Duncan/Gwen
1. I Eva and Ezekiel

Unconventional

Unconventional

--tales about couples that aren't exactly canon.

Warning: Some minor spoilers for US viewers. While I, too, am a US viewer, I don't have patience and watched the next five or so episodes on youtube. 

I._ Eva and Ezekiel_

For a while, Eva and Ezekiel were the only two at the other island, in a posh resort that the losers inhabited. She found him oddly infuriating, he found her scary enough to not cross.

They ate their meals together, though. He spotted her heavy weight lifting, although it was unneeded and he was almost certain that even if she did need assistance, he wouldn't be any help anyway. She sometimes played video games with him.

He always beat her in the games, but she didn't care much. She could beat him in the other things, like swimming laps in the pool or around the running track.

One night, at dinner— Sheppard's pie, with chocolate cake for dessert—Ezekiel and Eva speculated on who would show up next.

"The blonde girl." Ezekiel stated, cutting into his cake after the main meal. "Lydia or Lindsey or whatever. She's not smart enough to stay."

Eva cocked a brow. "Yeah, right. It's going to be that fat kid, Owen. He'll have a heart attack and get kicked out."

Ezekiel rolled his eyes. "So, that's what you think, eh?" He shrugged, eating the cake.

"Yes, that's what I think, scrawny." The angry girl answered, glaring at her companion across the table, spearing a piece of tender pastry.

"Fine, fine." Ezekiel said, attempting to remove his neck from the chopping block he had just put it on. Thinking, and trying to diffuse the situation, he looked down to his plate, nearly empty.

"Want to go swim?" He finally asked, hoping for two things: that he didn't sound scared and that she wouldn't grow even more angry as she did sometimes, for no apparent reason at all.

She stood. "Sure. I'll meet you there." Turning on her heel, she went to change into her swimsuit.

He hurriedly ate the remaining piece of cake off his plate and started towards his room, wanted to get a head start in the pool so he wouldn't be beat by a girl—again.

a/n: That was weird and strange. D:

I'd love pairing suggestions, pop me a comment!


	2. II Noah and Courtney

By request, for animefreak469.

I love D/C, but this was far too good to pass up!

also. this is far too short. Sorry.

II. _Noah and Courtney_

"You're just _now _reading that?" Noah asked, incredulous at Ms. I-Used-To-Be-A-CIT Courtney's reading choice. "I read that back in, like, the sixth grade." He scoffed. Her choice of literature was disappointing. He had expected better from her!

She looked down to her book, then back up to him.

"This book came out last year." She started slowly, standing up and closing the book.

Noah scoffed again. "No, it didn't."

'Til he caught a glance of the cover. It was not what he thought it was.

He couldn't think of a decent comeback until she was fifty yards away and already entering her cabin.

He sighed. He never could get the smart girls, even when he _tried._


	3. III Chris and Lindsay

This was brought up twice, and I couldn't resist! :D

III. _Chris and Lindsay_

Lindsay smiled. She was the only one in the communal bathroom, which meant that she could take as long a shower as she wanted! Humming, she looked at the clock-- 9:30, which meant that the other team was at the campfire and her team was celebrating another victory in their cabin.

Glee!

Stepping into the water, it was luke warm and blissfully clean-- not gross like what she had expected when she first used the showers. She turned around in the shower, wanting the get her back wet, when she noticed two figures coming in.

"I mean, really. Why is it that our showers broke but the crappy summer camp ones keep working?" Said the familliar voice of the show's Host.

Lindsay froze. Groping around the outside, she grabbed for her robe-- but was met with only countertop. She began to panic, before finally grabbing hold of a towel and pulling it in to the curtained area.

However, when she looked up, she screamed again.

The towel was wrapped along the host's waist, and the other figure in the room was an intern, who was staring quite blatently at her, well, assets.

"Ohmygod!" She said, covering herself and running from the shower into a stall, waiting for them to leave.

Chris couldn't keep the smile off his face the next day when he saw her at the challenge.

--

PEDOPHILIAAAAA.

XD

I loved this one. XDDD


	4. VI Justin and Heather

I feel bad for Heather

I feel bad for Heather. She obviously has some sort of complex and the fact that everyone else hates her guts doesn't help it. So, I've decided to make this one a sweet one. 

VI. _Justin and Heather_

"I mean, I understand why people don't like me." Heather admitted to Justin, both of their feet dangling over the dock of shame in a manner that indicated closeness that the other campers had no idea about.

Justin leaned back onto his hands. Despite his pretty face, he was a decent listener if he wasn't near something reflective, and considering his face wasn't over the pool of water, he was attentive. "Why is that?" he pondered, playing the role of psychologist for the other pretty camper.

"It's obvious. I'm bossy, but I'm also too pretty and too great for the others. Like, look at Owen. I outclass him by a thousand." She said, turning to Justin. "You understand, right?"

"Yeah, totally," He responded, sitting up to look at her. "But maybe you could tone down the bossiness?"

She shrugged. "I'll try, but only because you suggested it." Standing, Heather smiled down at him. "Do you want to go back now?"

He stood up, next to her. "Sure." Then, they both looked around for cameras and, finding none, kissed each other on lips before going back to the camp ground. They had a game of Dodgeball to win.


	5. V Harold and Courtney

Decided to make this a short one.

V. _Harold and Courtney_

"You had something to tell me, Harold?" Courtney asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Well, uh, yeah, I wanted, uh..." Harold started, then took a breath. "Let's talk about spaceships."

"I don't have time for this, Harold." Courtney turned around and stomped away.

Harold sighed.

_Let's talk about spaceships  
or anything  
except you and me  
Okay?  
-Let's Talk About Spaceships by Say Hi To Your Mom_


	6. VI Geoff and Sadie

Well. I'm a rather prolific writer, aren't I?

This'un is rather short, too. Well, really short.

I can't get any long ones out, lately. D:

VI. _Geoff and Sadie_

"Ohmygod," Sadie squealed, plucking the cowboy hat off of Geoff's head. "Your hair is so pretty!"

Geoff leaned back, "Oh, thanks. I condition it."

"I can tell!" Sadie smiled, placing the hat back on his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well," Geoff started, "That's pretty cool."

"Yep! I'll see you later, Geoff!" Sadie said, going back to her bfffl, Katie.

It would be one of those moments Geoff remembered about the island for no reason, years later.

--

A/N: I just got a deviantart!

I'd like if you guys would check me out. :)

kathryne-the-robot dot deviantart dot com

/end shameless plug


	7. VII DJ and Katie

I wrote this at work.

They'd rather me shelve books than doodle and write.

I'm a rebel. FOR YOOOU.

--

VII. _DJ and Katie_

"Okay, I dare you to..." Sadie said, mulling it over. The entire Bass Girl's Cabin, (Not saying much, considering that Eva was voted off earlier that week and there were only four girls left), was in a game of truth or dare. Of course Sadie had picked her best friend, they _were_ BFFFL. "Make a move on DJ at dinner tonight."

Katie, while slightly embarrassed that Sadie had used what she told her in confidence in a dare, nodded. "Okay!"

Turning to the other girls, she picked Courtney. "Truth or dare?"

--

"Hey, DJ!" Katie said, running over to him before he entered the dining hall, the other three bass girls exchanging coy smiles with one another as they watched. "Can I read your palm?"

DJ, though taken aback, shrugged. "Sure. That'll be cool!"

Katie nearly squealed with delight. "Excellent! Come in, we can do it at the table."

Sitting down, DJ extended her hand towards her and she looked down at it. It was calloused-- definitely more so than her own

Katie smiled, clasping the large campers' hand, "Wow! Since your lifeline extends to the middle of your palm, it means you're going to travel a lot during your lifetime." She frowned, however, tracing the line. "There's a sudden break, which means you'll have something unexpected happen, like an accident or a sudden illness."

DJ frowned at this as well.

"Your head line is far from your life line, so that means you have a lot of luck. The fact that your head line is deepset and straight means you're a rational, level headed thinker." Katie continued, "There's a star right there," she said, pointing so he could see it, "So that means you'll have a significant moment around that time that involves your way of thinking."

"You're heart line says you're serious about love and since small lines are extending upwards to it, it means you have happiness in whoever you love. Isn't that cool?" She said, holding up her own palm, and pointed to her hand. "I have like, the exact same line!"

DJ smiled a bit. "That's actually really cool." He said, looking at her palm. "Can I do yours?"

"Sure!" Katie said, offering her hand to him. "Do you know how to do it?"

"Not really." He said, looking down at her smooth palm. "Kind of just wanted to hold your hand."

The Bass girls had a hard time not giggling like school girls.

--

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... Truth!" Courtney said, after a bit of thinking?

"Do you like Duncan?" Katie asked, leaning in close so she could hear.

"Me? Like that... that.. neanderthal!? I'd never, not in a million years!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms and moving on. "Bridgette? Truth or dare?"

--

End. :)


	8. VIII Geoff and Izzy

For Dramatic Melody

who requested this

after I asked her what she wanted. :)

VIII. _Geoff and Izzy_

Izzy hated planes. After the compitition, though, everyone rode one back home. Everyone was split up, only one or two people per plane depending where in Canada they lived, so she didn't even have the extra comfort of having Owen with her.

Curled into a fetal position, she had a vague look of panic, naseua and terror on her face. Her arm rest had tears in it from where she had gripped it so hard. Even the inflight movie terrorized her-- although it was a stupid choice on behalf of the airlines. Really, who would show 'Snakes on a Plane' to a plane full of passengers?

Geoff, however, was much more laid back when on planes. Sure, his ears popped, but that was really his only annoyance. But, with his former competition sitting and quite possibly crying next to him, he couldn't really mellow out.

It was okay until an unexpected bout of turbulance set the plane into a small panic and Izzy threw up all over his lap and shoes. Damnit, he had just got those before the competition!

Pushing the "assistance needed" button above his head, he waited for the stewardess to come with something to help wipe the... excess off so he could waddle to the lavatory, change into his clothes that he had packed into his carry on and shove his clothes into a plastic bag.

--

After somehow getting changed int he cramped space, he started his way back, satisfied to find that the stewardesses had cleaned up his seat and gotten him a can of coke.

"S-sorry," said Izzy, uncharacteristically quiet and meek, her hair pulled back, showing that her face was clammy and somewhat red.

"It's not your fault that you're scared." He said, leaning back a bit. "I don't blame you."

Izzy leaned back, too. Closing her eyes, she attempted to drown out the fact that she was up in a plane.

"You're more likely to get eaten by sharks then die in a plane crash," Geoff offered up. "And since none of the lake's sharks got you, I say you're good."

Izzy said nothing, but smiled a little and attempted not to vomit again.

Within the next half hour, they were both asleep.

--

End.

I'd still like some suggestions! :D


	9. IX Trent and Bridgette

IX. Trent and Bridgette

Like he had asked, his mom had mailed in a portfolio of guitar tabs and chords. Playing things made up on the spot and the few songs he had memorized was fun for a while, but he wanted to impress the girls in the camp with his skills. It may have seemed otherwise, but he really thrived on attention, especially when they were related to his talents.

Flipping through the accordian folder, he found the perfect song. Pulling it from the sleeve, he smiled. He mostly remembered it, so looking through it again, he memorized all the fuzzy bits.

Tucking it back into the folder, he placed the folder on his bed and started for the campfire pit, not wanting to play around Lindsay and Beth who seemed to fawn over him. A lot.

Sitting down, he positioned his guitar on his lap and started the first few lines of the song.

--

Bridgette sighed, walking around the camp. Courtney was fuming about something that Duncan had done, and Sadie was whining about how Katie wasn't there. It was annoying, to say the least.

Starting towards the campfire pit, she swore she heard one of her friend's favorite songs. He would always put the CD on when they were at the beach, turning it up, letting the folk music blare out of the boombox's speakers as they lounged in the sand after a particuarily bad wipeout.

Quickening her pace, she was hearing the song. Smiling, she attempted not to sneak up on him, so he wouldn't stop playing. Walking around so he would see her, she then turned to sit near him to listen to him play.

Humming along, she smiled as he started singing along.

"She says..." He started, and she leaned back, humming along.

"Wake up, it's no use pretending," She sang along, trying to stay in key.

Smiling, he continued. "But I'll keep stealin', breathin' her. Birds are leavin' over autumn's endin'."

"One of us will die inside these arms," Bridgette smiled, "Eyes wide open... Naked as we came."

"One will spread our ashes round the yard," they finished in harmony, laughing.

"Do you know the rest of the song?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah, I think I've got it. I'll have to work on it, though." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I want to be the first person you tell when you get it, okay?" She asked, smiling.

"You got it." He said, standing. "I'll see you around, Bridgette."

"Yeah, see you around."

--

Only one more tale to go! Please suggest couples, I love hearing your input!

The last story will be posted once I get five reviews on this one. That seems pretty reasonable.

Kind of want to get fifty reviews for this story by the end of it. :D


	10. X Duncan and Gwen

By Popular Demand:

X. Duncan and Gwen

Gwen sighed, leaning over the sink in the communal bathrooms, staring at her part. After a month on the island, her roots were starting to show. They were a startling blonde in comparison to the shades of black, grey and teal she had dyed on.

Combing her hair back in a style where only some of her roots were showing, she resigned to her fate and just put it back to it's normal style. She knew that everyone knew her hair was dyed-- it was pretty obvious. But she didn't like people seeing her roots. She had decided against packing a tube of coal grey hairdye, and now she was regretting it.

--

Duncan strolled into the communal bathroom, edging to smoke a cigarette. He had brought an entire carton of cigarettes, (sneaking them in was too easy,) but he wasn't going to waste them by chainsmoking-- he'd run out in less than a month if he did that.

Seeing there was someone else in the bathroom, he swore. While not intending to, he said it out loud. "Fuck."

Startled, Gwen turned around. "Oh, it's just you." She said, turning back to the mirror.

"Roots." He said, simply. Walking over, he propped himself up to sit on the counter besides where she was standing. "So, you're a blonde?"

She glared at him, "Not anymore. Mostly." She said, looking back at her head in the mirror.

"I have some green hair dye, if you really want to get rid of your roots. It might look kind of weird." He said, shrugging.

She raised a brow. "That would actually be really cool of you." She paused. "But what's in it for you?"

"You getting the hell out of the bathroom for a while." He told her, leaning back on the counter.

She shrugged, "Whatever. Where's the dye?"

"It's in my bag. I'll grab it in like, ten minutes. Just, shoo." He said, irritable.

"...Okay." She said, leaving.

Lighting up, he inhaled deeply-- his first cigarette in a week.

Gwen stood outside of the bathroom door. Leaning back, she smelled the too familiar smell-- her mom smoked.

"Smoking's bad for you, you know." She said from the doorway.

"Sure it is." He said, finishing the cigarette. "Doesn't make them any less addictive."

She rolled her eyes and went back to waiting.

After another cigarette, Duncan came out of the bathroom, smelling of cigarette smoke, naturally.

"Can I just get that dye and get this done?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I'm getting tired of my scandinavian roots literally showing."

"Fine, you can wait here." He said, starting back towards the cabins.

--

After a while, he started back. Tossing her the dye bottle, he smirked. "Seeya, blondie."

She had a creeping feeling that she would hear that nickname for the rest of camp.

--

And that's it! Ten stories brought to you, free of canon!

Of course I'll write more like these. Just not on this particular story. :)

-Kate

Also, I'd like to thank everyone-- I have nearly 2000 hits on this story!

R&R. :D


End file.
